metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blade weapons
Users section for each weapon I was thinking rather than have a big section at the bottom (which doesn't tell you which character is associated with which weapon) would it be better to have a users section for weapons with more than one user. --Drawde83 23:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *Good call, I changed it on 4/28/08 9:50AM. Ocelot youth 13:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Stun Knife It specificly says that the stun knife has been developed by the CIA for use in special operations in the weapon's description. :Thanks for the tip --Drawde83 20:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Gene Gene used Bowie knives inscribed with an infinity symbol, not regular throwing knives. May I make the change? HF Blade Pic Seeing as how HF blades are fictional weapons, shouldn't we just use a picture of one from the games rather than just showing a picture of a regular katana? I mean, I was under the impression that real-life pictures of weapons from the game are preferred over their in-game counterparts just to show that they are, in fact, real weapons. So to put a picture of a real katana for the HF blade is kind of misleading. –Nahald 19:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, You raise a good point. I'm not sure who added that. --Fantomas 19:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, HF Blades are real, the technology just isn't use for actual weaponry in the real world. It's mostly used in surgical technology, like harmonic scalpels and other electrosurgical instruments. Incidentally, the description used for the H.F. Blade comes from an old guidebook, describing Fox's blade, and apart from the high-frequency amplification of its cutting power, is probably not accurate -- moreover, that book has a lot of contradictory stuff that doesn't seem to be canon, which I've never been able to corroborate in any Japanese guides, or even Japanese fansites. FF-Suzaku 04:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I've identified Vamp's combat knife (sort of) Ok, I've identified the combat knife that Vamp was using. Not the make, though, but it is apparently the same knife as the survival knife from Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops. Weedle McHairybug 14:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Not quite the same thing, actually. The knives of MGS3/Portable Ops have a bit of a Persian-style upturned point. (Don't ask me why they decided to go with that kind of point-- it seems to be effective only in combat purposes, whereas a clip or drop point would have been much more effective for that kind of work.) They have some traits that are similar, but not to the point where the knives are identical. Vamp's MGS2 blade differs. I haven't been able to identify a maker just yet, but it has a concave clip point and a wider blade. It also seems to be longer by roughly a couple of inches. It is purely a combat knife. They both seem to be the inventions of imaginative minds, but I'm still looking for a possible maker of both. 17:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think it might have been inspired by the KA-BAR USMC trench knife. I can't say I'm absolutely certain however, although it certainly qualifies as a Combat Knife and at least looks similar. Weedle McHairybug 16:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : :You may be onto something as the blade profile is indeed similar, although the previously stated blade dimensions separate it from the KA-BAR. Not only that, but the "hammer" pommel of the KA-BAR is absent in Vamp's blade, with his looking more like a sleeker pommel meant to conform to the hand a bit better. In addition, the fuller in the KA-BAR blade is missing, replaced by a thinner slot to replace the blood groove altogether. At first, I thought the knife resembled the Ontario Spec-Plus Fighter. : :I am betting that this is, more or less, a completely unique design. I have not found a single blade out there that matches either Vamp's MGS2 blade or the Survival Knife of MGS3 onward. Would love to be proven wrong-- this has bugged me since MGS2 first came out. 21:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I found a similar blade in Metal Gear 2. Here: :: ::I'm not sure if the make was specified, but it does look like the blade in question. Weedle McHairybug 15:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) N.Blade of Tengu in MPO+ What does the "N" stand for? --Bluerock 11:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: It probably means "Ninja," but why they didn't just call it an H.F. Blade is anyone's guess. --Bluerock 07:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Raiden having the HF Blade earlier in the game? Regarding the screenshot which may suggest Raiden has the HF Blade earlier in the game than originally -- I would not be too optimistic. I remember there being a method to get the weapon from the beginning in the original game, only you couldn't withdraw it. Nothing would happen after equipping it, but the sheath on Raiden's back was there, and in cutscenes too. The screenshot might have been from a demo run of the game with all weapons enabled, and not represent the actual gameplay, much like how cutscenes in MGS2's Plant mission showed Snake with an M4 in the Tanker mission, when such a weapon was unattainable then, and even if you cheated to get it, the game would freeze/crash. :I guess we'll find out soon enough. I thought it might have been a Raiden skin in "Casting Theater" (assuming it's still included in the game). Also, remember to sign your comments with four tildes (~). --Bluerock 07:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Motosada Mori's CQC knife. I edited out the part someone had written (with a decent amount of technical info) about how the company 'Strider' made the model of knife that the in-game CQC knife from MGS3 was based on. It's been over a decade since MGS3 was first announced, since CQC was revealed and discussed as a game mechanic, and I have never found/heard/seen anything to suggest that 'Strider' had any sort of influence in the game's knife design, period. That said, the knife that Motosada Mori demonstrated for the CQC interview (as found in the Brady Games MGS3 Strategy Guide) is an interesting piece. I do not know the manufacturer, the model, the material, the size, etc. What I can say about it is that the knife served both as a reference for the knife used in MGS3 by Naked Snake & The Boss, and as a direct basis for Raiden's sword in MGS4. On the point of the latter, the knife's overall shape was simply stretched and lengthened into a longer version of itself. I've set up a link to a picture of the knife here: http://tinyurl.com/ku7zfx8 (This picture has been enlarged and bordered by someone.) And here as well: http://tinyurl.com/mr2w357 (This picture itself is the same as the one found in the Brady Games MGS3 Strategy Guide.) 08MAY2014